1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mounting structure for CB radios, tape players, and other electronic equipment, so that such equipment can be readily removed for storage in a safe place, and includes a base and slide with beveled components mechanically interconnecting the base and slide for precise alignment and easy insertion and removal and pin and socket-type electrical connections to assure contact between conductive components on the base and slide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many automotive vehicles are equipped with CB radios, tape players, and other similar equipment which usually are mounted under the dashboard, on the transmission hump, on the firewall, on the roof, or in other accessible areas, so that the controls of such equipment are accessible to the operator of the vehicle. Such equipment has been subject to a high incidence of theft leading to the provision of slide mounts to enable such equipment to be removed from a readily observable and accessible area for safe storage in the home, in the trunk of the vehicle, or in any other desired safe location. Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,049 and 3,513,478 disclose exemplary developments in this field. Both of these patents disclose a two-component mounting structure, including a base which may be suspended under the dashboard of an automobile, or the like, and a slide which is attached to the radio, tape player, or other equipment, with contact arrangements being provided so that when the slide is slid into mounting engagement with the base, electrical circuits will be completed. One of the problems which has existed with equipment of this type is difficulty in properly aligning the slide with the base which is especially a problem when trying to assemble the slide onto the base when the person performing this task is at an awkward position in relation to the components or when light conditions interiorly of the vehicle are very poor. Another problem which has existed is damage to the electrical contact arrangements which renders them inoperative. In addition to not making electrical contact, CB radios may be severely damaged if they are operated without the antenna being connected to the radio. Thus, if the contact assembly for the antenna on the base or slide is damaged so that completion of the coaxial circuits is not satisfactory, operation of the CB radio can severely damage the radio and require costly repairs.